Heels
by HolyMangos
Summary: Feeling self conscious about her height, Judy decides the best option is to make herself taller. The result? A heart to heart conversation with Nick.
**Heels**

* * *

"Your wearing shoes." Nick, ever the one to comment, announced aloud. At that point in time it was extremely obvious Judy knew what she was wearing. However, Nick refused to stop questioning her about it. " _Why_?"

"Your wearing some Hawaiian shirt." Judy retorted. She starred at the fox with her paw on her hip and left foot tapping against the ground.

"Well.. _yeah_. But when _don't_ I wear this?" Adjusting his own tie, Nick continued his gaze upon her, completely star-struck. "Your wearing SHOES! And not just shoes. HIGH HEELS! Why?! We're not going to the gala, Carrots!"

"I'm allowed to wear what I want, Nick." The rabbit defended. She looked at the fox, who was pacing back and forth, as though the possibility she wanted to dress up was one of the worst thing in the world.

"I know that! But come on.." A sudden spark dashing into his mind, Nick's eyes widened. "Is this because of how dirty you think my place is?!" The fox asked rather quickly. "Look around! I cleaned! I swear!"

"Wha-No!" Judy slammed her foot down. The result, causing her leg to twist and she had to clutch onto Nick's chair to keep herself upright. Fortunately enough, Nick ran right over to help her. However, she refused to tell him how grateful she was for his assistance.

Nick watched her for a minute, just to make sure the possibility of her toppling over was gone, before replying, "We're going shopping. Shopping! Since when do you even wear shoes in the first place?" Nick asked, throwing his arms to the air. He gazed upon his own completely bare feet. "You DON'T! And neither do I! This is just weird.."

"Alright, Nick. I didn't realize you were the boss of me. Can't we just go to the store now?"

Shrugging, Nick's response was only a motion for her to take off the shoes. In result, Judy's annoyance only appeared to flourished.

"NICK!" Judy yelled firmly. Though, her face showed a mixture of frustration against her partner, she couldn't move well enough to prove it.

"I'm sorry! But you keep falling!"

"I don't-" Judy's legs buckled forward, but she kept her resistance and stayed strong leaning forward. "I don't keep falling!"

Nick eyed her, but she kept talking. "I swear Nick," Judy continued, changing the subject. The rabbit propped herself up against the wall to reach down for one of the high heels. "sometimes I just want to throw these shoes at you!"

Nick's answer was just a sly smile, before he slowly replied. " _I win_."

"No you don't! I'm taking them off, so we can get to the dumb store before it closes! Then I'm going home!"

"Juds." Nick groaned, as his partner shuffled out of her heels. She tossed them in a pile against the door before crossing her arms.

"Can we go now? Do I have your permission?" Sarcasm dripped within her voice.

Even though he nodded, he appeared to only add fire to the fury as Judy began storming towards the door. She shot him an angered glance before unlocking the door herself.

"Judy. Look, I-"

"Save it! I'm allowed to wear high heels!" She huffed out while keeping her arms crossed. As Judy stood in the doorway, the rabbit clearly glared at him. "Are you coming or not?"

"Not until your over this!" Nick winced, preparing himself for her explosion.

Judy glared at him as though looks could kill. Most of the time, her and Nick got along great. They were partners, best friends, and so much more. But, of course, there were times when the pair would fight and this was clearly one of those times. Having enough of his sarcasm, Judy marched right up in front of the fox, their height difference clear as day. "Nick."

"Yeah?" Nick backed away, slowly. Judy didn't normally get this upset, especially considering the reason why. Shoes. Of all things shoes! She didn't normally wear any! Why was this such a big deal?!

"Let's. Go. To. The. Store." Her voice, firm, Judy's thoughts were obvious.

"Uh.. Okay." Nick eyed her again. They began to walk back to the door when the fox's questions slowly began to speak up again. "Why is wearing shoes such a big deal to you? High heels, even!"

"-Are you serious?!" Judy spun back around. "Are you really going to keep doing this, Nick?"

"I just want to know!" Shrugging, Nick met her eyes. "Explain to me why this is so important!"

"ITS NOT IMPORTANT!" Judy, herself, appeared shocked at her own scream and slowly Nick backed away. "It's not important." She repeated much quieter.

Leaning up against the doorframe, Nick asked; "Then why are you mad at me?!"

"I'm..." She trailed off. A crack in her voice got Nick's attention. "I'm not mad at you."

"Okay.. Well no offense then, but your sending me really mixed signals here, Juds."

Judy leaned her head back, a simple nod to what he was saying. Though, she didn't beckon either of them out of his house like before, her eyes dashed to the ground. Nick, as always, took a quick notice.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I won't ask you any more questions!" Nick defended. Grabbing his keys, Nick nudged her side. "Let's just get to the store before its clos-"

"- _Do you think I'm short_?"

Her words laid adrift to Nick's ears, but slowly he turned around, only to meet her sudden sadden expression. "What?"

"Do you.. Think I'm short?" Judy could tell Nick was now staring at her, but even she knew better then to look up at him. Putting her arms together, Judy felt her ears droop. It was a reaction she always hated, but being a bunny, there was only so much she could do about it.

Hearing her for the second time, the fox quickly snapped out of his confusion and rushed over to her. "No..."

Looking up to him, Nick could soon tell she wanted more information on whatever was running through his mind. He, himself, didn't even know, but reflecting on her sudden upset face, he came up with something.

"No, Juds. Your not _that_ short. Uh. I mean-there's tons of animals shorter then you!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Nick could tell he wasn't helping his own case.

"Yeah, _kids_ , maybe. Honestly Nick, how many times have we met someone shorter then I am?"

Nick didn't know how to reply. He never was good in situations like these.

"Exactly." Judy's already wistful voice only worsened. "I am one of the smallest and shortest animals in the entire city! Maybe even all of Zootopia!"

"We've.. seen animals shorter then you.." Nick promised, fumbling around with his paws all well doing so. "It's not that big of a deal, Carrots. You've already proved that."

"Have I?" Judy mocked. She suddenly began pacing back and forth, forcing Nicks curiosity to get the better of him.

"Yes! Why are you so angry about this?" Pausing, Nick took a minute to get the full picture. After a minute, He gasped aloud. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is this why you were all worked up about the shoes?!"

"I WASN'T WORKED UP ABOUT THE SHOES!"

"OKAY! So you weren't..." Nick shrugged before returning to her side. Placing a paw on her shoulder, Nick kept talking. "Juds, look. You are one of the greatest people in all of Zootopia. Maybe even close to number one, right behind me."

The glare she shot him proved she wasn't interested in his jokes but Nick just shrugged.

"Okay! You really are number one!" He informed her, motioning his paws in defense before continuing. "If you hadn't done what you've always wanted and became a police officer, no one would be here! At least not like now. Predators and prey? We'd all be at war. Tearing each other limb from limb and feasting upon one another like we hadn't ate in years! _You_ caused pretty much everything great that's every happened to Zootopia! _Your height_ doesn't matter compared to that!"

Judy turned around, releasing herself from their hold to meet Nick's eyes. "I don't get.. why everyone's immediate reaction when they see me is how I'm not capable of doing anything."

"No one thinks that." Nick promised, gently rubbing her shoulders. "This whole thing is still new to some folks, there not used to seeing how amazing you are! But doesn't everything you've done outweigh the cons? People want to be officers now Judy! Because of you."

"Hey." She whispered. "You too."

"Oh please. I didn't decide to up and leave my entire families precious carrot collecting farm to chase my dreams."

"Yeah but," Judy wiped her eyes. "if we hadn't met, the chief would have fired me along time ago. Not to mention, I'd never be able to figure out the culprit all on my own."

"Yeah, you would have." Nick disagreed.

Judy shook her head.

The two both smiled at each other.

"You know, I never pegged you for the sappy kind." Judy teased, nudging his shoulder. "That whole speech? Very inspiring."

"Hey, I do my best." Nick bragged. "Don't get used to it though."

Arm in arm, the pair turned turned around from the door, sitting side by side on the couch, and discussing the years events.

* * *

 **A/N : ZOOTOPIA COMES OUT TOMORROW! Time flies. It seems just like yesterday when the movie was announced. I've already spoiled everything for myself, haha, but I still can't wait to see it. My sister's actually having a Zootopia themed bday party on Saturday, so I'll see it a couple times around then too.**

 **I can't believe you all like Mates By Comparison so much. 48 favorites so far! Wow! On tumblr, I saw someone listing it as one of the best Zootopia fanfic/oneshot's on this site, and to whoever that was, THANK YOU! :)**

 **I have a lot more oneshots coming with tons of different genres. This ones a little more dramatic then the last one, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same. I'm actually considering writing a wedding fanfic or a really long wedding relating oneshot too.**

 **Review, favorite, follow. Tell me what you thought. (:**


End file.
